


The More The Merrier

by noneveragain



Series: Bandom One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Partners, four way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: "Fantasy you say?" George smirks, knowing full well about Sam's fascination with Matty."Is it about my baby boy over here?" George asked, stroking Matty's hair, the thought sending shivers up and down Matty's spine.





	

George took a sip of his wine from the small glass he had in his hand as Matty snuggled deeper into his chest, hearing their friends chat amongst themselves as the two enjoyed each other's company quietly.

"Hey George," Harry spoke up, walking over to where the couple was located on of the room.

"What's up mate?" George asked, setting his glass down as Matty shifted a bit.

"Sam over here has a fantasy he wants you to fulfill." Harry chucked, receiving a smack in the arm from Sam.

"Harry that's rude." Sam whispered roughly, his eyes quickly glances over at Matty who shifted uncomfortably.

"Fantasy you say?" George smirks, knowing full well about Sam's fascination with Matty.

"Is it about my baby boy over here?" George asked, stroking Matty's hair, the thought sending shivers up and down Matty's spine.

"Yes, your perfect, _perfect_ angel. Let me have him - just for a night. Please George." Sam begged, looking over at Matty who seemed uncomfortable, but then again, that face is his normal face.

"He is an angel isn't he." George chuckled softly, looking over at Matty who laid his head down on George's shoulder and looked over at Sam innocently.

"Yes," Sam breathed out, his heart racing as Matty scratched his thigh and stretched a bit.

"Matty, you wanna go with Sam? For a night? He'll treat you well - _won't he?"_

"Yes sir, anything you want Matty. I'll treat you like the prince you are." Sam smiled, feeling Harry pull him back.

"You can't just do that to me after yesterday!" Harry said, pushing Sam a bit.

"You said you were kidding!" Sam protested, Matty and George looking at each other confused as the two argued some more.

"You know I like Matty!" Harry shouted, Matty's face adorning a shocked expression as well as George's.

"Boys, boys." Matty smirked, standing up walking over to the two boys feuding and placing a hand on Harry's thigh.

"There's enough of me to go around, maybe even to all three of you." Matty smirked, looking over at George who shifted in his seat, his erection pressing against the zipper of his pants.

"Would you be okay with that angel?" George asked, setting his glass down on the counter and walking over to the group of men standing in the middle of the room.

"I would, let's see how my body reacts to it." Matty chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to George's lips.

"All three of us?" Harry asked, looking down at Matty who smirked at the boy, loving the expression his face held.

"Yes all three, maybe we could try something else as well since you're one hell of a bottom aren't you?" Matty chuckled, watching Harry's cheeks tint pink as he looked down at his feet.

The four boys walked into the small bedroom of the house, all of them stripping down quickly and devouring Matty with their eyes.

"Everyone's so eager." Matty chuckled, his hands going down to untuck his blue shirt from his pants and slowly pulling the material up and over his head, his body on display for everyone's hungry eyes.

"What a fucking angel." George grunted, pushing Matty down onto the bed and attacking his neck instantly, biting and sucking purple marks onto the skin.

"Fuck," Harry panted, feeling his cock harden in his boxers as he watched the two.

"Sam, come here." George gasped in between kissing, pulling away and beginning to undo the buttons on Matty's pants.

Sam rushed onto the bed as Matty and George made out roughly, their bodies grinding together with Sam kneeling on the bed watching intently.

George pressed kisses down Matty's chest landing on his thighs, pressing gentle kisses on the skin as Sam joined in, his chapped lips pressing against Matty's and savoring the feeling he was getting from it.

Sam pressed a few kisses on Matty's neck, relocating his lips down to Matty's nipple, swirling his tongue around it gently as he heard a soft whine come out of Matty's mouth.

"So beautiful," Harry whispered, watching the scene before him unfold, listening intently at all the sounds emitting from the three men, his hand going down to wrap around his cock and give it a few strokes before seeing Matty's head whip around to him.

"Harry, come here." He gasped, George and Sam moving off of him and to the side, leaving Matty all to Harry.

"Y-yeah," he said softly, jumping up on the bed and hovering his body over Matty's, a smirk plastered on Matty's face as he pushed his face up and kissed Harry suddenly, a surprised squeak coming out of his mouth involuntarily.

"Wanna fuck me?" Matty asked bluntly, pushing his hips up to rub their cocks together, the skin dragging slowly against each other cause both men to mewl in pleasure.

"C-can I?" Harry stuttered, his body heating up a few degrees as he processed what was about to happen in his mind.

"Lubes on the dresser." Matty smirked, looking over at George and Sam who were making out harshly, their bodies pressed together roughly and their hands roaming each other's body quickly.

Harry grabbed some of the lube on the dresser and started to prep Matty, meanwhile Sam dropped down to his knees, his tongue licking a stripe up George's cock, hearing a soft groan come out of George's lips.

He let his tongue trail up the shaft for a bit before he finally pushed his lips down onto George's cock, his cheeks hollowing with just the perfect amount of pressure to have George groaning in pleasure.

"God Sam," George panted, his hands pushed into Sam's hair, "so fucking good."

Harry finally finished prepping Matty, the process having gone easy because, well - _it's Matty._

"Let me." Matty smiled, grabbing the lube and stroking Harry's cock with the slippery substance, hearing the gentle groans erupt out of his mouth.

Matty smirked at himself, knowing he could cause Harry so much pleasure with just his hand.

This was going to be fun.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck me hard." Matty groaned, feeling Harry press his cock at his entrance, slowly starting to push in.

"Oh fuck yeah," Matty moaned, his head thrown back on the sheets as he felt Harry's breath tickle against his skin.

"My god," Harry gasped, his body beginning to quake with the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

"Sam," George moaned, his hips pushing into Sam's mouth with force as he quickly pulled his mouth off.

"Let's go help the boys yeah?" George suggested, hopping on the bed with Sam and moving over Harry and Matty.

"Oh god Harry, more please." Matty begged, his body grinding up onto Harry causing them both to moan loudly.

"Is my angel doing good for you Harry?" George asked, his hand running down Harry's back slowly causing goosebumps to rise up on Harry's skin, a chill moving it's way through Harry.

"Fuck yeah- ah!" Harry moaned, having came suddenly without any warning, watching as Matty took his load and moved up to kiss Harry again as he rolled over to the side.

"Sam, you go, I'm gonna have some fun with Harry." George smirked, his body hovering over Harry's as he pressed gentle kisses to his neck, Harry feeling his cock twitch with arousal even though he felt pretty spent already.

"Let's try something yeah?" George asked, receiving a feverish nod from Harry.

"I'm gonna take good care of you Matty." Sam promised, pushing Matty's side as a way to ask for him to turn over without having to voice the question.

"Get on your hands and knees for me prince." Sam asked, a small smirk making it's way on his face when Matty immediately obeyed what he asked him to do.

"So beautiful," Sam praised, pressing kisses on Matty's thigh, feeling Matty's legs tremble from the anticipation of what Sam was about to do.

"Bet you taste so good," Sam panted, pressing his tongue against Matty's hole, hearing a loud erupt from the smaller man, giggling to himself.

Sam's tongue was lapping at Matty's hole, soft moans coming out of Matty's end as he bit his lip so hard he felt like it was going to start bleeding.

Sam started placing kisses up the back of Matty right on top of his spine, sending shivers down his body when Matty felt Sam poke his tongue back out and trace Matty's spine down back to his bum, continuing to nuzzle his face in between Matty's cheeks, lapping constantly at his hole.

"Come baby boy, let me hear you, you don't have to be quiet here." Sam cooed, using one of his hands to gently caress the side of Matty's leg.

"Sam, move Matty over to the middle." George smirked, sitting on his knees right next to Harry who's pupils were blown out and his cock was leaking heavily as he watched what Sam was doing to Matty.

Sam helped Matty crawl his way over to the middle of the bed where he stayed in the same position he was in over there, but he was now surrounded.

George stood right in front of Matty, smirking at his boyfriend before bending down and giving him some kisses, all light and soft, on his cheek, the subtle act of affection making Matty's heart beat faster along with how Sam was peppering kisses on his back.

Harry made his way over to Matty's shoulder, pressing small kisses there and towards the center of his shoulder blade.

"See prince, everyone wants to show you how much love you deserve." George cooed, stroking Matty's cheek with his thumb as Sam started lining his fingers up with Matty's hole, inching them in slowly, feeling the ring of muscle tighten up a bit when Matty realized what was happening.

"We're all going to make you feel so good," Harry panted, a smile present on his face when Sam hit the right spot and cause Matty to fall apart on the bed, his body collapsing down as he kept his bum up in the air as he pushed back against Sam's fingers, needing more of the feeling he was getting.

"You want it baby?" Sam asked, getting a feverish nod from Matty who got back up to his previous position, jutting his ass out for Sam's pleasure.

"You want this baby?" George asked, stroking his cock slowly in front of Matty as he watched Matty's gaze trail back up to George's eyes with a pleading look in his face.

George scooted closer to Matty, his cock mere inches away from Matty's face as he watched him lick around the head of it, his tongue brushing around the shaft quickly before he put his mouth around it, encasing it entirely with his mouth, feeling the ticking vein underneath thrum on his tongue as he lathered it gently, humming a bit.

"Fuck, baby, you're doing so good." George groaned, his hands threaded through Matty's curly locks as he slowly began to thrust into Matty's mouth, enjoying the sensation of Matty's mouth.

Sam was already beginning to push in, the tip most in and he couldn't help but gasp at just how _tight_ Matty was. It felt so good it was _mind blowing_. 

Harry was spent already, his cock hard and leaking as he quickly stroked it, watching the scene play out before him trying to get himself over the edge with just his hand.

"So tight prince, feels so good." Sam moaned, his hands going down to knead at the flesh of Matty's ass, it being right in front of him and all for him to explore.

Harry groaned as he watched how Matty was reacting to it all, his body shaking with pleasure as he managed to keep his mouth on George's cock and push back against Sam's cock.

"Fuck Matty- Matty, oh my god Matty." George moaned, taking his cock out of Matty's mouth and stroking it quickly, his come streaking across Matty's face as Matty sat there with his mouth open and tongue out, taking everything George was giving him.

George looked at Matty's face, watching as his come dripped down his face, Matty having came ages ago, his cock not even hard anymore, but he didn't pay attention to that, he focused on his hole and just how good this felt. His thighs were trembling and he could feel himself hardening again from everything Sam was doing.

"Harry, you want something from my baby boy?" George asked, ruffling his hands through Matty's hair as Matty kept his head down on the bed, his head pounding and his blood pumping so quickly throughout his sytem he could hear it.

"I-I," Harry started. He did find Matty attractive but, he really wanted something from _Sam._

"No? You want me? Sam?" George asked, his hands removing themselves from Matty's hair.

"Sam." Harry said quietly, looking up to George who looked over at Sam who was also gazing at them, suddenly stopping his motions to look over at them causing Matty to release a loud hiss when Sam quickly pulled out without warning.

Matty brushed his face against the mattress to wipe some of the come off before he felt himself feeling so full again.

"Just me and you baby." George moaned, pushing Matty down on the bed and thrusting in harshly, his semi hard throbbing inside Matty making him moan loudly, the feeling of George's familiar size making him the most comfortable as this was all happening.

"Still so tight baby, fuck I love you angel." George groaned, moving his body to press against Matty's back, sinking his teeth down into Matty's shoulder causing a loud groan to erupt from him.

"So good to me, fuck." George groaned feeling his release rapidly approaching before he pulled out and came all over Matty's back, his heart racing and blood pumping so harshly he felt all of his energy drain as he finished coming, falling down next to Matty panting and drenched in sweat.


End file.
